


jade

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's arms close around Levi, pull him flush to his chest like he's trying to soothe him. Erwin likes the sight and his fingers trail over Levi's thighs, feeling out the quivering muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jade

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone told me a while ago to upload this to Ao3

"Alright then," Levi nearly purrs, his voice suddenly even deeper than Erwin heard it before. "Are we going to do it right here? On the floor? Couch? Bed? Shower? Whatever you like."

Levi's whole personality seems to change in the blink of an eye. His position drops a little, arms falling, hips swaying slightly. He looks more soft, eyes heavy-lidded, though the frown on his face seems natural. It makes him look a little devious, erotic. Erwin swallows and Mike whistles low, like he's impressed.

"Guess we'll take the bed," Mike offers, eases off Erwin and leads the way. Levi follows on light feet, hips swaying just enough to make Erwin stare. The way to the bedroom is not that long however and Erwin tears his gaze away, instead watches Mike. He shuffles around the bedroom for a moment, dims the light slightly and puts out lube and condoms from the drawer. Afterwards he sits down on the bed, maybe unsure how to start. He even looks at Erwin like he wants some kind of advice, but Erwin doesn't know either. In the end Levi takes the reigns, of course he does. Since Mike is already on the bed, he moves there, his hips swaying ever so slightly. He straddles onto Mike's lap, leans close and starts mouthing his neck.

"Tell me," he breathes against the skin, one hand on Mike's shoulder for support, the other one rubbing his chest. "How you imagined this."

Erwin doesn't move. He watches. Maybe he's fascinated to watch Mike, since, when Erwin does these things, he can't exactly look at his boyfriend. And the sudden urge to see his reaction makes Erwin lean against the door frame.

Mike hums into his throat, seems to fall into the mood pretty fast. Erwin can't blame him. It's like Levi brought some kind of fire with him and the bedroom is already all hot with it.

"I don't know," Mike eventually admits, giving another sigh with Levi's tongue darting over his Adam's apple before he covers the other side of his neck with his mouth. Mike's eyes slide over to Erwin, half-closed and Erwin simply smirks at the sight, maybe feels like he's getting something out of it. Mike seems to notice that Erwin is quite comfortable just watching and he curls one of his hands into Levi's dark hair, nudges his head up carefully to look at his face. He opens his mouth like he wants to ask something, but Levi seals his lips with his own and after a second, Mike returns the kiss. It's weird, for a split second, but then Erwin feels almost bad about kind of liking it.

Levi presses himself flush to Mike's chest, his delicate fingers trailing around the back of Mike's scalp, to his neck and down his back. A sigh mingles into the kiss, but then Levi eases off, lips back on Mike's neck.

"Really?" Levi asks, voice low, obviously referring to the little talk just a minute ago. He slides his right hand around Mike's waist, rubs up and down his chest before a finger slips under the hem of his shirt. "We can do anything you want. Tell me what you like."

Mike sighs, hand darting to the small of Levi's back. Levi sighs in return, slowly pushing Mike's shirt up while he caresses the skin underneath. He looks so small in Mike's lap, but he looks like he has the upper hand for the moment. Mike seems to get into it though, his hand slipping under Levi's shirt as well, tickling the small of his back which makes him twitch lightly.

"This is good," Mike says, shooting Erwin a glance. His voice dropped slightly, just enough to make Erwin shiver, but he keeps leaning at the door frame, just watching the scene. He never knew he had something for watching people like this, never even really liked porn, but somehow, Mike looks really good like that. And Levi is definitely an appealing sight as well. And he's moving so smoothly, like what he's doing is second nature. An he does it in such a way, that Erwin doesn't even think about the fact, that it's his profession.

Levi pushes his hand further up on Mike's chest, surely brushes his nipples because Mike twitches and sighs. Levi sighs in response, or rather growls; it's a very deep sound, and then he works on getting the shirt off Mike's body. Mike doesn't resist and a few second later, the shirt lies on the floor, Levi's eyes darting over Mike's bare chest. Erwin can't really see his face now, but he hears Levi hums and then he rubs both of his hands over the exposed skin.

"Looking good," he purrs, obviously admiring the skin with his touch. His hands move to Mike's stomach, fingers tracing the muscles there and with another hum, Levi pushes Mike back on the bed. Just slightly and Mike leans onto his elbows, eyes on the hands that start to work his belt open. It clicks loud and Levi gives Mike's crotch a good, throughout caress. Erwin can see a bulge forming there, but he doesn't feel his trousers sitting any looser.

Levi keeps rubbing the bulge, his other hand tracing the jumping muscles on Mike's abdomen and it doesn't take long till Mike lets out the first groan. Levi hums satisfied, encouraging, and Mike groans again, the sound rippling through his chest. Erwin swallows and shifts carefully, pants growing tighter. He sees Mike looking at him, but Levi unzipping his trousers, attracts his attention. Erwin looks over as well, sees Levi raising his hips, weigh on his knees, to tuck the cloth down. Mike shifts to help out and a few second later, Mike's trousers are dangling at his ankles, Levi rubbing over the, already pretty impressive, bulge in his underwear.

Erwin swallows again, almost tempted to grope himself, simply because he feels like his growing erection needs some attention too, but he suppresses the urge, just keeps watching. Levi's hands brush up again, leaves Mike's groin and circle over his abdomen, up to his chest. He rubs Mike's nipples with his fingers shortly, Mike gasping, and then brushes back down to tug at his underwear. Mike's hips jerk slightly and Levi hums again, pulling the cloth down slowly. After a second, Mike's erection jumps free, hitting his stomach almost audible. He's nearly as hard as he can get already and Erwin wonders if he likes being watched like that. He sure notices the obvious looks Mike shoots him here and there and the thought alone, just swirls Erwin's own arousal.

To the sight of Mike's freed cock, Levi stops for a second. He stares down and then reaches out to wrap his hand around the hot skin. It doesn't even close around the width and Levi moves like he wants to hide a shiver.

"Shit," he mumbles, can't hide that he seems to be impressed. Erwin smirks silently and sees Mike's lips twitch, probably to do the same, but when Levi runs his hand up and down his length in a smooth movement, it dies, another gasp parting his lips. Levi repeats the motion and then his eyes find Erwin. They have an incredibly lecherous haze and he stares at Erwin's groin without any shame.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" he asks. "Or are you joining us?"

For a moment, Erwin isn't sure. He does like to watch somehow, but his erection starts to ache for some relief, so he gives Levi a small, glistening look, and finally pushes himself away from the door. He walks over and places himself behind Levi, hands finding his slender hips. He locks eyes with Mike and smirks, fingers trailing under the hem of Levi's shirt to touch the skin. It's cool and smooth, feels different than Mike's.

"Enjoying yourself?" Erwin asks, eyes still locked with Mike's. Mike smirks at him, eyes already filled with lust. Erwin's eyes fall heavy and he traces Levi's side with his fingers, feels out the skin, the bones underneath and the motion pulls Levi's shirt higher. Levi let's him, sighs his consent and Erwin gets the cloth of his skin, tugging it over his head to let it fall to the floor. His hands return to Levi's skin, thumbs tracing his ribs. Erwin's hands feel big on Levi's small body and Erwin likes how he's not used to it, so he keeps caressing, pulls Levi a little closer to press his back to his chest.

Under them, Mike shifts, lays down for real so he can reach out and cover Levi's abdomen with his own hands. They seem yet a little bigger and Levi lets out a small, shuddering sigh. Erwin hums into his ear and Levi shivers, muscles jumping under Erwin's touch. He hums again and Mike joins with a low noise, pushes himself up and straightens his back. He comes close, presses his bare chest to Levi's, hands finding Erwin's arms to trail over the skin. Erwin watches how he presses a kiss to Levi's shoulder, just below where Erwin's head leans close to Levi's ear. He looks up through his lashes and scrapes his teeth over the light skin, Erwin watching him with heavy breaths. He even licks his lips and then leans closer. Mike getting the hint, strains his neck a little and their lips meet right above Levi's shoulder, Levi making a small sound between them.

Mike breathes a soft moan into Erwin's mouth and Erwin sighs back, tongue swirling around Mike's with fierce passion. It leaves them gasping after they ease out of the kiss and Erwin nuzzles his face into Levi's neck to breath hot against his skin. Levi shudders, still trapped between Mike and Erwin, Mike now mouthing his chest, breath heavy and a little ragged.

Erwin likes the deep sounds, smiles close to Levi's skin and runs his fingers down over Levi's ribs, the motion making him twitch, which Erwin likes even more, so he does it again.

"Fuck," Levi hisses, moving between them, but not really going anywhere. "Are you just going to grope me? Or- ah." His voice dies in a sudden moan and Erwin glances down his chest to see Mike's lips around one of Levi's nipples, eyes at Levi's face with an amused glint.

Levi hisses again, a small curse leaving his lips Erwin can't quite understand, but he lets his hands trail down to Levi's waist, feels out his hipbones and traces the waistband of his jeans. His skin is getting a little hotter and Erwin feels is own erection heavy in his underwear. He could probably go on like this for a while longer, but the thought of going further, sounds too exciting as to ignore it.

Mike keeps his mouth on Levi's chest, small, wet sounds echoing from the skin, Levi breathing loud. He stiffens sometimes and then relaxes again, like he doesn't exactly know what to do any longer. But he doesn't have to, suddenly the situation seems almost easy. Erwin smirks to the thought, his thumbs slipping under Levi's waistband, trailing along the skin. The motion makes Levi push his hips back and Erwin lets out a small groan against his neck to the light pressure on his clothed erection. Mike's hands trail down, along Levi's waist, and he brushes Erwin's hands before moving on to Levi's belt. He flicks it open, undoes the zip and Erwin slips his fingers under Levi's underwear to peel his clothes off at once. The jeans sure sit tight, but with a little help from Mike and Levi wriggling his hips slightly, they get it off and it falls to the ground.

Erwin leans a little closer again, gaze brushing down over Levi's chest to his cock. It stands hard against his stomach, a few droplets of pre-cum glistening on the tip. Erwin hums to the sight, hands now caressing Levi's thighs, feeling out the skin. It's smooth, shaved and the sensation is a little unusual, but not unpleasant. As if Erwin wants to tell Levi that, he rubs his thumbs all over the warm skin, has Mike joining him after a moment, their hands working together. Levi stiffens for a second, then exhales a low noise that comes close to a moan. Erwin sighs an encouragement against his neck and Levi repeats the noise, then finally moves again. He arches his back slightly, weigh leaning on Mike, and his hands find Erwin's waist, feel out all the clothes he's still wearing.

"Are you planning on taking these off?" Levi purrs, manages to slide a finger into one of the belt loops and tugs lightly. Mike leans closer and Levi's hands fall to Erwin's thighs while Mike rubs his waist, hands sneaking between Levi and Erwin to flick the belt open. Erwin lets him work it open and then pushes the cloth down, underwear falling to the floor as well. He lets out a sigh of relief, even though he failed to notice when his crotch got so uncomfortably tight. His hot erection brushes Levi's back when it jumps free and Levi exhales a shuddering breath, groping around Erwin's thighs like he's looking for some kind of halt. Erwin figures it's a little exhausting how he's balancing on his knees the whole time, so he presses his hand to Levi's back and pushes carefully. He falls against Mike, both of them toppling onto the mattress and Erwin leans down, covers Levi's small body with his own while searching for Mike's lips.

Mike smirks with a lewd glint in his eyes before he strains his neck enough to find Erwin's lips. Erwin sighs against them, lets Mike's tongue slip and can't help but rut against the hot skin underneath him. Levi squirms, probably a little squished between Erwin and Mike, but he lets out a small noise that indicates he doesn't mind. When Erwin eases his lips from Mike's, he gives him an obvious look and then presses his mouth to Levi's shoulder, licks the skin. His hands trail along Levi's spine and Levi moans, lips wet against Mike's neck.

Erwin leaves his mouth on Levi's back for a moment, nibbles at the skin near is spine, but then straightens his back again and covers Levi's back with his hands. Levi bucks into the touch, hips pushing upwards and Erwin's palms rub down to the firm curve of Levi's ass. All bare, it just looks as inviting as in those tight jeans and Erwin rubs his hands all over the curve, Levi pushing against the touch. Mike hums and moves, shuffles himself closer to he headboard and grabs the bottle of lube, tosses it over to Erwin before he lies down flat on his back again, head placed on a pillow for a better view. Erwin catches the bottle and licks his lips to the sight of Mike, all flushed and aroused, cock hard and glistening with pre-cum Mike hums in response and stretches his arm out towards Levi. Erwin gives him a soft stroke and mumbles a low, "Go on," so Levi crawls forward, settles with his head near Mike's thighs, ass pushed up for Erwin to see.

Erwin hums a deep noise into his throat, yanks his shirt off his chest and kneels down on the mattress, shuffling forward so he can place his hands on Levi's hips. Levi adjusts his position slightly, legs parting, while he starts to mouth at Mike's abdomen, his thighs. Mike looks down at him, fingers curling into the dark hair. He rubs Levi's scalp before his hand trails down, along his jaw to his chin. He smirks, licking his lips and Levi wraps his hand around his cock, fingers circling along the shaft while he brings the tip to his mouth. He breathes against the hot skin before his tongue darts over the wet tip and Mike let's out a deep groan, eyes almost falling shut. Erwin watches his expression for a moment, then clicks the bottle open and pours some lube onto his hand, brings his slicked up fingers to Levi's ass.

"Go on," Levi sighs, tongue still working on Mike's cock, Mike groaning softly. A shiver ripples up Erwin's spine, simply to the lewd sounds and he shoots Mike's flushed face another glance before he rubs his wet fingers along the crease above Levi's ass, slowly working along the soft skin between his cheeks to his twitching hole. Erwin rubs his thumb over the muscle slowly, but then moves further down, slicking Levi's skin all the way to his balls. His cock hangs heavy between his thighs and when Erwin palms his balls and curls his fingers along the shaft, Levi moans. It's a very deep sound, vibrating through Erwin's chest and he sighs in response, Mike joining with a groan.

Levi tilts his head and Erwin's gaze trails down over the curve of his back, taking in the soft shimmer of the light skin. Levi's bracing himself on the mattress with his left elbow, the other arm bent, hand curled around Mike's length, rubbing the tip while his lips nestle along the skin where Mike's shaft meets his balls. Erwin's fingers trail along the skin between Levi's cheeks with the movement of his tongue licking along Mike's length, all the way up to his tip. Mike moans when Levi's lips close around it, sucking lightly. He buries his hand in Levi's hair again, massages the back of his scalp and then moves along his jaw to his chin just like a few minutes ago. Levi keeps his lips around Mike's cock, tongue swirling around the tip and Mike exhales another moan, voice thick when he speaks.

"Think your pretty little mouth can take it?" he asks, hand back in Levi's hair. Levi's lips part from Mike's cock with a wet sound and he opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but whatever it is, it drowns in a moan when Erwin pushes a finger past the twitching muscle between Levi's cheeks. He feels hot and tight, clenches around the sudden intrusion and Erwin just carefully twists his finger to make him loosen up.

Levi breathes a curse against Mike's cock and then takes him back into his mouth, lips wrapping around the hot meat tightly. He loosens up for a second and Erwin pushes his finger deeper, stops when Levi clenches again. He starts twitching, working Mike's cock deeper into his mouth with low noises, Mike moans growing steady. Erwin reaches for the lube, pours more of it between Levi's cheeks. It runs down his thighs, his balls, into the sheets, but Erwin doesn't care. He puts the bottle down again and places his free hand on Levi's thighs, pushes carefully to make him spread his legs wider, finger twisting and probing.

Levi starts working his head up and down, slick sounds echoing from his lips that suck Mike's cock, one hand wrapped around the shaft to rub the parts his tongue can't reach. Erwin listens to the sounds, Mike's voice, his own breath heavy and starts to move his finger more eagerly. He rubs the twitching heat around it, Levi loosing up so he can slip a second finger inside. Levi arches his back to the touch, muffles a moan around Mike's cock, but keeps bobbing his head up and down, just easing off shortly to catch his breath, mouthing at Mike's tip. More moans join the slick sounds when Erwin starts to stretch Levi open, his fingers curling and spreading, moving faster. Erwin hums to the way Levi relaxes and his hand rubs warm circles over the small of Levi's back. His skin is all hot by now, a little damp with sweat and when Erwin tickles along the soft hairs that cover the skin, Levi shudders. Erwin smiles with a soft groan and slips a third finger past Levi's twitching muscle, feels him clenching again and with a wet pop, his mouth leaves Mike's cock. He's breathing heavy and tenses, muscles jumping when he tilts his head back to look at Erwin. The furrow on his brow makes him look a little pissed off, almost, but the look in his eyes almost burns Erwin with arousal.

"Are you done yet?" Levi breathes out, voice thick and raw. His cheeks are a little flushed, stray hairs clutching to his forehead with sweat. He swallows, lips sealed tightly and Erwin smirks, curls his fingers inside Levi, making him jump. He cusses silently and cocks his head back to look at Mike, but his gaze meets Erwin's. They look at each other for a moment and then Erwin eases his fingers out, leaves Levi's hole twitching empty.

"Time for you to have some fun," Mike says, a hazy smirk on his lips and Erwin smirks back. Mike pushes himself up and while Erwin meets him for a kiss, they hush Levi away from between them. Afterwards, Erwin slumps down on the bed, back against the mattress, head on the pillow, sheets still hot from Mike lying there. Mike settles between his legs while Levi kneels next to them, his brows drawn together a little further than before when Erwin looks at him. He's eyeing Erwin's cock, hard and wet against his stomach, yet to be touched. Erwin feels it throbbing and doesn't care much longer to figure out what Levi is thinking.

"Come here," he says to Levi, almost a little ordering, though his voice is thick and sweet with lust. Levi crawls back over, looks like he hesitates for a moment.

"Jeez, what are you guys? Giants?" he breathes out, chewing his bottom lip. "You know if you both want to put it in at the same time, that's not going to work."

Mike snorts a laugh and Erwin joins with a low chuckle. It's pretty obvious that Levi is quite small compared to both of them, but he still doubts it would be impossible. Given enough time, they could surely make it work. But Erwin doesn't exactly care for that right now. Of course he and Mike talked about it, and even though they didn't exactly plan it all through, they managed to settle for some possibilities. Doing Levi at the same time, wasn't one of them.

"Don't worry," Erwin muses, makes a slight gesture with his hands to encourage Levi to come closer. Levi doesn't hesitate again, crawls over and straddles his legs over Erwin. Erwin reaches out and before even touching Levi's skin, Levi leans down and their lips meet. Mike hums and Erwin swipes his tongue over Levi's lips, Levi parting them with a soft sigh to welcome Erwin's tongue. Levi tastes like Mike and something unfamiliar and Erwin likes it, so he cups the back of Levi's head and deepens the kiss, feels a warm swirl of arousal in his abdomen, creeping down to his groin, making his cock twitch.

Mike snaps the bottle of lube open, but doesn't bring his fingers to Levi's ass, instead sneaks them between Erwin's legs. Erwin shuffles with a hum and spreads his legs, but the area is still a little hard to reach, so Mike takes a moment to stuff a pillow under Erwin's back. Erwin breaks the kiss with Levi when Mike's finger rubs against his muscle and he sighs out a moan when it slips inside. Levi straightens his back, a few droplets of the lube left on his ass dribbling onto Erwin's stomach. Erwin watches how his gaze falls down to what Mike is doing and he reaches out to caress Levi's thigh, skin soft, muscles underneath hard.

"Turn around," Erwin says, voice thick and sweet again and without shooting him another glance, Levi obeys. For a second, Erwin wonders how often Levi does things like this, but the thought gets washed away with Mike's finger curling inside him and Erwin groans into his throat, brings his hands to Levi's body to make him spread his legs. Levi obeys the silent order and while Erwin feels around for the lube, Levi breathes hot against his cock. Erwin moans, squeezes the bottle of lube a little to hard when he finds it, because Levi's delicate fingers curl around his throbbing cock. He starts working his hand up and down the length, breath hot against the wet tip, sending shivers down Erwin's spine. Erwin swallows, closes his eyes for a moment, Mike's finger digging deeper, and then he moves his arms again, pours some lube into his hand to bring his fingers back to Levi's ass. He slides along the crevice with wet fingers and pushes two of them past Levi's muscle. It's still relaxed and Levi doesn't clench, just twitches, tongue now darting over the tip of Erwin's cock, licking away the pre-cum. Erwin moans, moans again when Mike presses another finger inside him, starts brushing Erwin's insides.

Erwin can't believe how incredibly hot he is and when Levi's mouth wraps around his cock, he shudders, fingers digging deeper into the small body above him. Levi muffles a moan around Erwin's cock, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue skilful. After a few careful licks, Levi starts working more eagerly. He takes Erwin deeper into his mouth, one hand working along Erwin's shaft, his balls and Mike quickens his pace too, starts curling his fingers more often, pushing in and out. Erwin feels like he's high on his arousal, slips a third finger past Levi's entrance to stretch him wider. Levi clenches again, but Erwin starts moving his fingers relentlessly, so Levi doesn't have much of a choice rather than to loosen up again. It seems to stir something in him, because his head bobs up and down quickly, a moan mingling with the slick sounds here and there. Erwin moans with him, Mike's fingers inside him hot, moving as relentless as Erwin's in Levi.

Erwin locks eyes with Mike, sees the hot haze in them and that, and everything else, just forces an incredibly loud moan to tumble out of his throat. Mike grins devious, a third finger stretching Erwin even wider. They feel so big inside him, even bigger compared to the delicacy wrapped around his cock. It stirs another wave of arousal in Erwin and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow, fingers stilling for a moment. Mike keeps working him open, but not for long, soon enough eases his fingers out and Erwin is left clenching around air, missing the sweet touch.

Levi's lips pop from Erwin's cock and he raises an arm to wipe at his mouth, eyes searching for Mike's. Mike smirks at him and gives Erwin a small nod, so Erwin strains his arm for the night shelf and grabs the condoms. He's fine wearing one, but hopes Mike doesn't. He doesn't have to after all. Levi straightens his back, slightly leans to one side to watch Erwin over his shoulder. When he sees the condoms he reaches behind and snatches one away, rips the package open like he's impatient. Erwin smirks to that, but it dies with a breathy moan when Levi gives his cock another good swipe before he rolls the condom over. Mike reaches for the lube and Erwin hands it over, fingers brushing Mike's for a second, a small spark exchanging between their eyes. Mike settles between Erwin's legs more firmly, drapes them over his thighs before he rubs a good amount of lube all over his length. The rest, is rubbed on Erwin's cock by his big hands and Levi watches for a moment before he turns around.

Mike pushes in first, his throbbing heat stretching Erwin slowly and Erwin's eyes fall heavy, eyes locked with Mike's. They moan together when Mike pulls back to push deeper just a second later, and into the sweet sensation, Levi's fingers curl around Erwin's shaft. Levi shoots him a glance, like he's asking for permission, but Erwin figures he's rather checking if Erwin's going to stop him, but Erwin doesn't even think about it, so Levi holds his cock steady, presses his easing muscle against the tip till it slips. He moans and Erwin does too, Mike joining them with a slow movement that thrusts his cock deeper into Erwin. For a moment, Erwin feels a little overstimulated, almost helpless, but Mike rubs his thighs like a soothing and Erwin gives himself a moment to close his eyes and get used to the feeling. Levi doesn't give him much time however, starts working his hips till his seated on Erwin's cock, his ass flush with Erwin's crotch. His breath is loud and heavy and when Erwin opens his eyes again, Mike's arms close around Levi, pull him flush to his chest like he's trying to soothe him too. Erwin likes the sight and his fingers trail over Levi's thighs, feel out the quivering muscles.

Levi pants heavy through his nose, eyes half-closed, gaze far in the distance. His cheeks are flushed, a thin layer of sweat all over his body. Mike nuzzles his face into the crook of Levi's neck and kisses it slowly, tongue darting out to lick a bit of sweat from the skin. His big hands cover Levi's small chest and he starts brushing them over Levi's nipples, Levi exhaling a raw moan and closing his eyes. Mike holds him close when he makes the first thrust, hips slow, gaze on Erwin, hidden behind his lashes. Erwin lets a loud moan slip and shifts his hips slightly, moving against Levi, meeting Mike's thrusts. It swirls the hot arousal in Erwin's abdomen and he moans again when Mike does, Levi following with a shuddering breath soon after. He clutches to Mike's arms and then starts working his own hips. It's almost too easy how they fall into a steady rhythm seemingly without a problem at all. They just move and it works, more moans and groans mingling into the hot air around them. At first, it seems like Levi is holding back, but he doesn't manage for very long. Mike keeps him close, lips working around his neck, his shoulders, hands brushing his chest and his nipples. Erwin rubs his hands over Levi's thighs, his abdomen, meets Mike's skin for a soft stroke here and there.

All the slow teasing, takes it's toll. They all start to get obviously impatient soon enough and Mike starts thrusting faster, harder, lets go of Levi to hold Erwin's legs steady in his grip. Levi collapses forward, but his hips don't stop moving and Erwin can't even tell any more who's moaning when. They just do it together and it feels so good that Erwin's orgasm already sits tight in his belly. He can feel that Mike is close too, feels it in the strong grip, the heavy thrusts, sees it in the eyes that dart over Levi's back, up to Erwin's face. Erwin shudders with it and sneaks one of his hands between him and Levi to curl his fingers around Levi's cock. Levi jumps to the touch, breathes a swear against Erwin's chest, but doesn't complain or resist, so Erwin starts jerking him off. The angle is a little weird, but Erwin manages, concentrates on rubbing the tip that's all slick and wet with pre-cum.

"Shit, shit ah- fuck," Levi starts to purr swears, hips stuttering, his insides clenching around Erwin's cock. Erwin swears despite himself, his own limbs trembling and just a second later he shivers with his orgasm, moan stuck in his throat, Levi's twitching hole milking his cock. His hips buck and Levi practically shouts, body quivering before Erwin feels the hot cum on his fingers, his abdomen. He keeps working his hand, in the haze of it, tries to keep his movements against Mike steady. Just when Erwin feels the first wave of his orgasm fading, Mike comes with a deep groan, hips snapping, cock pulsating while he shoots his orgasm into Erwin. The sensation leaves Erwin in another blissful delirium and they keep rutting against each other till the wave calms.

Erwin lets his head fall heavy into the pillows, hand leaving the hot space between him and Levi, falling onto the mattress. Mike pulls out, caressing Erwin's thighs and Levi shuffles from Erwin's cock, afterwards simply rolls over and drops onto the mattress. Erwin lets out a sigh and welcomes Mike's lips that come down to kiss him softly before he is so kind to tie the condom off for Erwin, and lies down next to him on the other side of the bed. And then they lie there in the aftermath of their orgasms, trying to catch their breaths.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah.  
> Hahahaha  
> Yeah so, this is the first threesome I've ever written and so far still the only one. I did upload it to tumblr ages ago.  
> And to be clear here, this was supposed to be part of a story from a promt a friend sent me once, BUT I never ever got around to continue writing it. So one day I just cut out the smut and figured why not upload it  
> So there you go  
> I also used to have a really good reason for the name, but I forgot. So sad. It really means something considering the story I wanted to write and shit but oh well  
> Also please remember I did write it a while ago and I haven't read or edited it since I posted it on tumblr way back then xD  
> If you want, you can check out my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) or say hi :3   
> See you soon hopefully!


End file.
